Naughty or Nice?
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Gray contemplates whether Juvia is naughty or nice. But in the end, he thinks of her as naughty...well, when it comes to alcohol, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This was supposed to be a oneshot but I've decided to try posting this fic and make it a 2-3 chapter fic. LOL. In fact, this is my first Gruvia fic 'coz I've realized I've been making stories about Naruto couples. *Sigh* I hope this time, I won't get flames or negative feedbacks. Please let me know if it's good enough to read, ok?**

**PARDON MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, k?**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Fairy Tail 'coz it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Gray**

Gray Fullbuster didn't really want to go to a place he isn't very fond of. In fact, he would rather stay at his home watching his favorite sports, Ice Hockey, than going to a noisy place with full of strangers and sluts and a deafening blaring music. _That_ wasn't Gray's thing. But no matter how many times he would refuse to, his friends would not allow what he wanted this time since Gray always turning them down—even making pathetic excuses was a waste with a _persistent_ word written on their foreheads. Sighing, he agreed to go with them eventually. Did he have a choice? No, definitely not.

Walking in, his droopy eyes was met by strangers—men and women—drinking alcohol, dancing wildly not caring at all, and even making out in each possible corner of the club. A scowl began to appear on his face, thinking that he was the first to arrive. Turning his head from left to right, he starts looking for the pink-haired flame brain through the crowd but failed. Groaning, he decides to just go through the crowded club, walking passed some men and women and heck, even bumping into them unpurposedly. This is what he hates about going to a place he hated. Thanks to that flame brain for choosing such an uncomfortable and deafening place.

He was being careful as to not shoving then harshly, thinking it would be rude or to make It worst, he might shove a guy who's bigger than him. But he wasn't being scared at anyone, in fact, he could just beat them into a pulp if he wanted to but now is not the right time…well, more like, he wasn't in the mood to do it. All he wanted is to find the pink-haired idiot or any of his friends. Alas! He found them.

"Hey Droopy eyes! What took you so long?" The flame brain, Natsu Dragneel, said as he took a big gulp of his now empty glass of alcohol then wipes his mouth using the back of his left hand.

Normally, with the name insults were being announced by each other's mouth (or when Natsu started it), Gray would gladly take a comeback then starts brawling with him—but not this time. Instead, he groaned as he takes an empty sit right next to Natsu. Natsu, himself, looks back at him wondering about his behavior's sudden changes. Of course, being an idiot he is, he didn't know the reason behind his friend's abnormal behavior this time. Shrugging, he continued his drinking session with their other friends. Gray knew the look that Natsu was giving him but rather than answering his skeptical look on his face, he ignored him—he wasn't in a mood to answer him, either.

Unexpectedly, Jet, the member of the shadow-gear, offered and asked him to drink alcohol even in just one glass. Hm…maybe it wouldn't hurt to drink one or two glasses considering he could handle a beverage like this. Well, a club contains mainly with alcohol so why not?

His throat starts burning as he straightly gulping down the first glass of sake without even bothering to stop. Man, sake really do calms your mind—he thought.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

Okay, maybe two glasses or so? He didn't bother counting how many glasses he drank, after all, sake really do calms your mind. Yes, just like what he thought. The glass he was holding was defintely his sixth glass—he would go for another if he wants to but he was holding back. But why would he do that?

The reason?

The blue-haired woman sitting in a bar stool.

He wasn't really a perverted guy but when his droopy eyes landed on the woman, he suddenly felt strange in his…ehem…area. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to not know the meaning of this strange feeling, he knew that he was TURNED ON just staring at her. The alcohol is to blame for this unexpected situation he was currently in. Yes, that's right. It was the SAKE's fault for being….like that.

Ever since he started drinking, his eyes unintentionally landed on her back that was almost visible for his friends to see, but the area he was currently in was way visible to him. He could clearly see her back, with her tempting curvaceous body in those skimpy blue and white stripe dress she was wearing. His eyes traveled downwards as he starts checking out her ass…her big and round ass. He smirked. He then let his eyes wander on her skin…oh, her creamy skin that hardly exposed from the sun. His throat suddenly gets dry just by looking at her body with her clothes STILL on. He began to think of what would it be like to taste her delicate porcelain skin against his lips and to touch her after her clothes was being ripped by him…HIM. More importantly, how does it feel to be on top of her?

Gray licks his already dried lips as he continued to stare at the blue-haired woman.

**Juvia**

Juvia was having a hard time to ignore the hungry looks that the stranger men was giving her when she walked in. In fact, judging by the way she was sitting alone in a bar stool, this kind of place isn't her thing. But since her friends…mainly, Erza Scarlet, chose to go to a club for their girls' night out. Of course, she wouldn't bother objecting their choice of place since she was kind of scared of Erza, herself. Sighing mentally, she agreed to go even if she knew it would cause her an unwanted attention. Well, it's not like she was the only one who has killing body like hers, there's Erza and Lucy—with their skimpy outfits that matches their skin tone. Oh wait, she is too! That piece of cloth was to blame for receiving some perverted looks she didn't like.

Trying to ignore their indecent stares, she ordered a vodka. Maybe drinking this would build up her confidence and if it does, she would go to the dancefloor and dance like there was no tomorrow? Yeah, Juvia will surely do that.

All of a sudden, Lucy sat right next to her and said, "Hey Juvia, I think someone's checking you out."

Juvia turned her head to the crowd but all she could see was the men and women dancing widly, making out, etc. She gave Lucy an skeptical look then began searching again. She wasn't sure if what she said was true since she couldn't find the person who was checking her out. Maybe the alcohol started blocking Lucy's mind as she said those words to her? Probably? But Juvia knew that Lucy wasn't really a drinker. Her friend only took sips or sometimes just one glass of sake…and that's enough. So, maybe she was telling the truth.

As if reading Juvia's mind, Lucy chuckled at her friend's unsuccessfully searching. "Turn your head a little bit to the left and you will see a dark haired guy with droopy eyes." And she did.

Upon landing her blue eyes on the said man, he was INDEED checking her out! Juvia wasn't sure how to handle a situation like this. Sure, she was receiving hungry looks from other preverted men here, but that guy's gazing eyes was different. She instantly looks away from the handsome man's staring eyes on her. What should she do? She thought. Should she go there and introduce herself? Juvia shook her head at her own pathetic and embarrassing idea that was in her mind. There's no way she would do that! Besides, for all she know, he could be one of the perverted men here. But she couldn't help but ponder the way the looks he was giving…it was indeed different.

Her head began to hurt a bit as she kept thinking about the guy. Seriously, he was a total stranger to her so why would she bother thinking about the way he stares at her? Sighing, she ordered another vodka…and another…and another…and another. Smirking to herself, she decided to have fun on the dancefloor as she secretly thought of how she would turn him on just the moving of her body in a tempting way.

She stood up, confidence suddenly enveloped her body. She was shy and felt uneasy before but now, with the help of the alcohol she drank, she didn't bother thinking an embarrassing she could possibly have sooner or later.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Good? Bad? Should I continue or not?**

**Please Review!**

**PilyangSweet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. First of all, thank you so much for reviewing and following it. I really didn't expect it was that good enough to read. LOL. Secondly, I am so sorry for updating it so late. Honestly, I was having a writer's block this past few days and I really want it to be that good and worth reading it. And lastly, you might not be satisfied enough for reading this even though you waited so long for the next chapter. I'm sorry, I've tried my best on this one 'coz honestly I've never been at such place like nightclubs despite being old enough for that..lol…**

**Oh, one more thing, did I make Gray a bit OOC in this chapter? Oh well…**

**Anyways, please be nice…and pardon my grammatical errors, ok?**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Fairy Tail 'coz it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Gray**

Gray felt hot.

Was it the atmosphere around him or the alcohol he had been drinking? OR maybe the reason was because of the woman he had been staring at for hours? DAMN! Why couldn't he avert his eyes to anyone, anywhere from this…_enticing_ woman? For all he know, he could be one of the sluts here whose ready to be fucked anytime and anywhere. But why did he suddenly feel…_different_…_hot_…when his eyes landed on her? Normally, it didn't affect on him, or feel anything, whenever he sees a sultry body like hers. But…

He groaned.

What the hell am I thinking?! I don't even know this woman! Did she have some kind of pheromone to attract men just her body swaying—wait what?! His eyes widened a bit as he saw her walked to the dancefloor, swaying her hips here and there without a care in the world. He gulped. Fuck! Those curves. He said inwardly, still fixated on her body. He suddenly feels _even more _hot as beads of sweats starts forming on his temple just staring at this…_tempting_…woman. Gray instantly felt his rod throbbing, aching to feel the need to be inside of this chick then thrust her senselessly until he was satisfied. He groaned again. He couldn't believe he became a perverted guy because of this woman! Gritting his teeth, he decided to take a sip just incase it could lessen the aching meat that was hiding inside his pants—though, it didn't work that well.

Gray looked at the blue-haired woman again and froze.

He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eyes as she kept dancing flirtatiously, and the worst part? She smirked. SHE FREAKIN' SMIRKED AT HIM! Oh, so she was doing it on purpose? The expression on his face suddenly changed from a scowling one to a sadistic lopsided grin, which means, it's a payback time.

Well, two can play that game…

**Juvia**

Juvia closed her eyes as the alcohol overcame her body and now she was in the dancefloor, dancing here and there like there was no tomorrow. She had never act like this in front of people before and now, she was doing it in an indecent way. Was she trying to attract a guy for doing this? Oh yeah, the guy who had been checking her out. Smirking, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes; letting her body move on its own. What can she do? Her senses was knocked out due to the multiple glasses of alcohol she had drank, so why bother, right?

All of a sudden, two large masculine hands were placed in each side of her hips as the person from behind her started dancing, following her movement. She didn't bother turning around to see if it was HIM—if he really caught the look she gave him, that is—because she knew that he would soon join her little game she had plan on her own. She chuckled. Her plan succeeded. She now knew that she DEFINITELY turned him on.

"You're quite good. But too bad, I can play better." His hot breath on her ear tickled her lightly as he whispered. Grinning, Juvia replied. "Then, prove it."

Juvia was shocked by her own words. Prove what? She thought. She mentally smacked her head for letting her mouth say those words to a complete stranger and who knows, how perverted he is. He could harrass her right here, right now without a care at all. Groaning, she made a mental note to never ever drink alcohol again to a particular place that would end up losing her dignity—oh wait! She already lost her dignity for going to an indecent place and coming up a plan to seduce a guy she barely knew and now she's regretting it? How stupid, indeed.

Unexpectedly, the guy behind her spoke again but this time, it made her come back to reality. "Relax. Whatever happened to your own little game?" He whispered against her ear then unanticipatedly licked her earlobe as he placed his right hand on her flat stomach lasciviously. Juvia gasped then bit her bottom lip to fight back her moan showing him that it didn't affect her at all. But the way his hand slowly circling her stomach gave her a pleasure that she had never felt before. It was good. In fact, she wanted more.

"How's that? You like that, huh?" She wanted to say "YES! I WANTED MORE!" though her pride wouldn't let her. She could endure all the pleasurable feeling he was giving her but how could she do that when he kept pleasuring her on the dancefloor where anyone could see them doing this? Her mind wasn't in usual thinking not just because of the alcohol, but also the heavenly feeling she currently have as the guy behind her tracing her figures then lightly pinched her now erected peak through the skimpy outfit she wore. "Oh, Kami…" She muttered. Her breath became erratic as her head suddenly falls on his shoulder. Obviously, she couldn't endure it anymore. She have to—

"Why are you holding back? It felt good, right?" He chuckled. "I was only using my hands and now you're craving for more?" He was right. He was only using his hands to tease her body and now she suddenly felt the heat in between her legs. Juvia knew that she was losing the little game she started and was embarrassed to feel this way when she was the one who thought about it to seduce the guy.

**Gray**

Gray wasn't expecting an answer from this woman considering he already knew the cause of it. In fact, he felt proud at his hands' work for teasing her tempting body. He heard her muttered something despite hearing the blaring music as they kept swaying their hips. Clearly, their dancing routine didn't make any sense anymore but they didn't care—more like, their mind was in other world that they didn't know the song has ended and the new one has started. _**(A/N: Try listening to the song called NAUGHTY OR NICE by CASH CASH while reading this.)**_

He leaned forward as he whispered on her ear again. "If I were you, I'd give up." He licked on her sweet smelling neck up to her earlobe then eagerly bit it making her gasped again. She whimpered again. Her breath was shaky and Gray knew she wanted more and so was he. He nibbled on her earlobe again then moved his lips down her cheek. He kiseed her lips…her sweet lips and felt her kiss back. He smirked. 'I'm winning.' He thought. He bit her now red bottom lip and she gasped again. He then moved his tongue right in, tasting every inch of her hot mouth. Their tongue moved in a dance, eagerly dominating each other's mouth, though Gray won the battle. He felt her wrapped her arms around her neck from behind as they kept kissing, though it was stopped as they needed some air to breath. Smirking, he leaned forward then whispered to her.

"I know a place we can go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was it? Good? Or bad? I know, I know, it wasn't that good to read. *Sigh* Oh well, at least I've tried my best. **

**Please Review!**

**PilyangSweet**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry for letting you guys hanged up 'coz I've been busy with work lately. But on the brightside, this chapter is longer than the previous chapters and is the final one. I am hoping you would like this but if not, that's okay. Also, did I make Gray a little bit OOC? Oh well…**

**Anyways, thank you very much for the positive feedback from the previous chapters and it gave me a motivation to finish this, although I'm not quite sure if I did good on this one. *Sigh***

**Oh, one more thing, I think I made this a bit rush but please bear with it, OK? LOL…**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Juvia was blushing.

She was being pulled away to the back door of the deafening club and to his car. She was contemplating if going with a hot stranger guy was such a good idea. Though despite knowing the consequences she might have in the end, lustness overcame her body unable to resist the desire she currently have with…this guy. Biting her bottom lip, she was ended up being inside his car as she was roughly kissed again full on the lips. She knew the guy couldn't resist anymore and so was she, so she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She felt his wet tongue licked her lower lip asking for entrance but Juvia declined it. Obviously, she didn't want to just give in instantly and let him have his way. Of course not.

Juvia smirked against his lips.

She knew he was irritated for declining his persmission when he groaned against her lips. Chuckling, she didn't open her mouth again when he tried licking her lips—wanting to see him suffer for not getting what he wanted. Engrossed with her own thoughts, he didn't feel her ass being caressed lovingly by his hands and then squeezed them making her gasped. Juvia did not see that coming! She mentally exclaimed. She then felt his lips curled into a lopsided grin as opportunity block his way. Without hesitation, he delved his tongue inside her mouth tasting every inch of her sweet, wet cavern; making her moan rather loudly. Juvia was now entranced on how a great kisser he was. Being kissed by this stranger felt heavenly and she really couldn't stop the way he dominate her at such a lustful yet passionate way.

"My place." He said as he pulled away, breathing heavily against her lips. Rather than answering him, Juvia just nodded unable to resist the desire anymore.

He got off his car as he let the woman ride on the passenger's seat whilst he abruptly got on his car as he drove at fast speed all the way to his house. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to just do it right here, right now but he thought it would feel even better to do it in his bedroom. A few minutes had passed, they were finally at his home as he urgently turned off the engine then instantly hopped off of his car and then pulled her out to the door as he immediately kissed her roughly yet passionately. He was so caught up to the urgent kisses they were sharing that she intentionally bit his tongue then felt her lips curled into a smirk. What the? He thought.

She laughed then whispered in a sultry voice. "That's what you get for squeezing my ass."

Hearing those words coming from her mouth made Gray even more turned on. He really did not see that coming but he shrugged to himself. He searched through his pockets for the keys then opened the door when he found it. Their minds were being clouded with lust as the heat enveloped their bodies making their kisses unstoppable—neither of them wanted to break the kiss. Gray picked her up as the woman wrapped her soft delicious creamy legs around his waist whilst kissing each other fiercely. He let his rough hands grope her big and round ass then received a luscious moan from her making his meat throb even more. He closed the door then walked up the stairs—then he set the lovely woman down once inside his bedroom.

Fuck! She tasted sweet—like a blueberry fruit. Probably the flavor of the alcohol she had drank?

Gray pulled away, breathing simultaneously. The intense of the kissing was unbearable that he had completely forgotten to ask her name, let alone introducing each other before this…happened. He mentally smacked himself for not thinking of that due to the kisses and touching here and there. Scowling, he had no idea how to ask her name without emitting an embarrassment for himself, but what should he call her? More importantly, how will they be able to scream each others' names when climax arrived?

Shaking his head inwardly, he decided to ask her in a flirty way rather than asking her in a normal way. Looking down at the beautiful woman beneath him, he could see her breathing heavily with a red tinted blush on her face, her swollen red full lips and her blue hair was sprawled everywhere. He then let his eyes traveled downwards as he noticed her skimpy outfit was lifted up a bit—revealing her delicious creamy thighs. Gray Indecently licked his lips at the sight of her. FUCK! He really needs to have her right now!

Without hesitation, he leaned against her neck as he whispered on her ear. "Tell me your name." He stated, well, more like he demanded. Suddenly, she laughed. Gray blushed in embarrassment despite showing her a scowl, intending to let her see the it's-not-funny face; but the way she laugh, he didn't find it annoying. In fact, her voice sounded nice and he wanted more—screaming his name, that is. Wait! Her name…he needs to know her name. Shaking his thoughts, he looked down at her again and this time, the laugh had died down. Her eyes looked back at him with lust and…is that love?

She snickered, unable to suppress her laugh. She said. "You were teasing me at the club without knowing my name?" And then laugh again. He had never felt embarrassed before but this woman made him to be. Grinning, he decided to punish her…punish her that she would swear she'll never do it again.

"Your name. Tell me your name." He leaned forward to kiss her neck and bit then sucked on the pulse point making her gasped again. He chuckled at the reaction she was receiving. "Now, tell me your name." He repeated.

She moaned deliciously. It was a bliss…a pure bliss but Juvia wanted more. "Juvia." She finally said, unable to control herself for resisting to not revealing her name just for a tease due to his kisses and caresses that made her failed to do so. She admitted. This guy was such a great kisser and just the way his hands teasing her body was enough to wet herself—but she _really_ wanted more. She saw him taking his clothes off then tossed them on the floor. Her eyes fixated on his chiseled chest, letting her eyes traveled downwards then noticed his 6-pack abs…but as she let her eyes traveled down even more, she could see and feel his throbbing rod aching to be inside of her. She blushed at the sight.

"Like what you see?" She heard him asked. She abruptly averted her eyes from his delicious figure to his lustful eyes. She bit her lower lip as she felt embarrassed for staring at his body discreetly.

"Y-Your name." She stuttered. She couldn't believe she just stuttered despite having a make out session just awhile ago with him. But what could she do?

"Gray." He introduced himself. She like the name. It suits him. She thought.

"Gray…sama." She repeated his name, adding a suffix on it. She began tracing her slender and delicate fingers on his chiseled abs then slowly letting them touch his nipples, receiving a small grunt from him. He was HOT—no, _hot _ is too trivial of a word to describe him. His body was simply _gorgeous._

"Yes, that's my name." He replied to her.

Noticing that he was the only one being naked, Juvia then allowed her hands to lift up her skimpy outfit as she began to take it off but her soft hands was stopped by his rough ones. "Wait. Allow me." Gray lifted her clothes as he started taking it off. He gulped. As soon as the clothes and her undergarments disappeared from her body, his eyes gazed at her tasteful curvaceous figure. WOW…just wow. His throat suddenly got dried then licked her lips hungrily. He knew he was becoming even more perverted guy because of this enticing woman. Suddenly, Gray stopped his dirty thoughts as he saw her instantly covering her full mounds with her blush became even more visible.

"G-Gray-sama, stop staring." She muttered then bit her bottom lip shyly.

Smiling, he grabbed both of her arms to uncover her beautiful mounds. "There's no need to feel embarrass. You're beautiful." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her hungrily yet passionately. He placed both of her hands on each side of her head as their fingers entertwined whilst kissing, then moved his head to her neck as he kissed then sucked on her pulse point, making her moan wantonly. He let his lips kiss her sweet collarbone through the valley of her breast then lick her right nipple then sucked and bit on it; whilst fondling her other twin.

"G-Gray-sama…" She muttered heavily and moaned as Gray kept licking, biting, swirling and sucking on her left nipple—giving the same treatment like the other one. He looked up at Juvia then smirked at how well he did to her just using his mouth on his breasts. He kissed her full lips again then slowly to the valley of her breasts, down to her flat stomach. He kissed her thigh slowly to her now visible opening. He decided to poke the bundle of nerves just to see her reaction. Alas! Her back arched as euphoria suddenly enveloped her erotic body. "Gray…sama…please." Her breathing had become ragged, causing her chest to heave in and out rapidly. The more tease he does to her, the more it takes for her to explode in ecstacy. But Juvia knew that she was being teased and wanted to beg him to fuck her already—if she could just—

She gasped unanticipatedly, stopping her indecent thoughts as she felt her sensitive jewel being poked again. She moaned as she arched her back. "Please…Gray…" She begged. "Please what, Juvia?" His voice was low and husky as he said demandingly. He saw her biting her lips as her eyes were half-lidded. He break her swollen lips apart as he blew on her wet opening and then he felt her sudden squirmed then moaned. The sensation that Juvia felt was electrifying each time he poked her precious jewel as she try to beg for release; but the words turned into a wanton moans within her throat. Unanticipatedly, her eyes snapped open as she gasped when his mouth decided to play as well, earning an intensified sounds from her mouth. She could feel his wet appendage circle the opening to her core. Juvia couldn't help but throw her head back when he pushed his tongue inside of her and now she felt the desire enveloped her body aggravate as he continues his ministration. Juvia's toes curled against his shoulders with her eyes closed with pure ecstacy yearning for release; though she knew that he was torturing her to beg him for more like a slave. Irritated, she then wrapped her creamy legs around his neck impatiently in hoping he would get the message. And he did.

Opening his eyes from his focus activity, he let his eyes avert to meet her blue ones. Gray knew she was growing impatient for not allowing her climax to reach, however, he had planned this. In fact, he was trying to win from her liitle game she had created back in the club to prove for seducing him. Gripping her thighs, he then licked the of her legs earning an immodest whimper from her mouth as her limbs jerked. Chuckling, he steadily leaned forward as he slowly lick her navel through the valley of her breasts in a straight line until his lips stopped at the brim of her soft delectable mouth. He tilted his head as he kissed her rather roughly and hungrily, unable to let her prepare for a sudden kiss. Gray bit her lower lip sensually as he sucked on her lip—earning a sensual moan from the woman beneath her. "G-Gray-sama…please." Gray knew what she meant by that but he want her to say in a sentence that meant she was yearning for release. "Tell me what you want, Juvia. With that, I can give what you really wanted in the first place."

Juvia couldn't endure the pleasure she was feeling ever since the beginning. She was planning on abiding the euphoria he was giving her but the teases and the touches were the hindrace of her goal. Should she continue her plan or give up already? Her thoughts were being halted when Gray suddenly pinched her erected peak of her breasts, earning a sudden gasped came from her mouth. Her body arched from the sudden touch as she heard him spoke huskily on her ear. "Tell me what you want, Juvia." He said repeatedly. Biting her bottom lip, she suddenly blurted out her words that longed for coming out from her delicious mouth. "FUCK ME ALREADY, GRAY-SAMA!" There, she said it. She finally said those words that she had been endruing to say for the sake of her little game despite knowing the result of her created game. However, Juvia let her pride went down due to the pleasurable feeling and the wanted release she had been yearning for. Unexpectedly, the man hovered her spread her legs apart lining up himself in front of her pried limbs as she felt the tip of his erect meat unhurriedly entering her wet opening making the swollen lips slowly stretching. She gasped at the contact of her precious flower to the throbbing hot rod. She knew that it would hurt the first time—according to Lucy—but what she didn't know was the feeling of his manhood inside of her.

Gray was in heaven. He had never felt great like this before. Discreetly, he was a virgin, though no matter how virgin he was; he was still a guy after all. "Fuck..you're…so tight." He muttered between his gritting teeth whilst he slowly entering her—not wanting to hurt the beautiful woman beneath him. He heard her sudden scream as she gripped tightly on the pillow with a flushed face, teary-eyes and a sprawled hair. He stopped all of a sudden, afraid of hurting her as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Gray-sama…its okay. Please don't stop. I..know it hurts at first…but it'll subside." Juvia said between pants, convincing him to not stop as she slowly wrapped her arms on his neck; letting him know that she wanted this. Gray smiled while he lifted his arm to tucked the hair that was getting in the way to the side to see her beautiful blushed face. He then leaned forward to kiss her swollen lips and tasting her salty yet sweet tears that welling up from her eyes as he continued to thrust her at a slow pace. Moans and groans echoed through the bedroom as Gray started to quicken his pace when Juvia told him to go faster. Their bodies were like magnets as the sound of their skins touching each others. Their erratic breathes, whimpers and groans were the only ones that could be hears thoughout the premises, however, neither of them cared as their love making continued.

Deciding to change their new position, Gray lifted her up letting her seat in between her legs with her spread legs and her front facing him. He felt her large and round breasts against his chiseled chest earning a sudden groan escaped from his mouth—suddenly plunged into her deeper. A delicious moan came out of her mouth as she arched her back unpurposedly giving him the touch of her full mounds. "YES! Aaahhhhhh!...Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed wantonly whilst wrapping her creamy legs around his waist tightly feeling the heavenly pleasure she currently have. She was indeed in heaven. Gray nibbled on her neck, her jaw, and to her bottom lips then passionately kissed her—tasting her wet cavern; memorizing every inch of her mouth. "Gray...sama." She said in between their heated kiss, continuing their thrusts. "I-I'm cumming."

"Juvia..I'm cumming…too." Gray said breathely.

"Then, come for Juvia, Gray…sama."

Without hesitating, their climax had reach them as they screamed each other's name in unison. Loads and loads of his cum were pouring out of his manhood inside her as the both of them lay on the bed exhaustedly. Gray pulled his rod out of her swollen core while draping his arms around her naked body possessively as he tenderly caresses her back. He watched her newly lover asleep peacefully as exhausted engulf her beautiful body. Smiling to himself, he kissed her temple and closed his eyes letting himself drifted to sleep while embracing the beautiful woman next to him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**PilyangSweet**


End file.
